Recently, a magnetoresistance component has been widely employed for electronic apparatuses because the magnetoresistance component has a function of changing the value of its electrical resistance with the variation of an external magnetic field applied to it. Generally, it is necessary for the magnetoresistance component to be cooperated with a peripheral integrated circuit to achieve its function. Thus, it is desired that the magnetoresistance component can be integrated with the peripheral integrated circuit on a common substrate in an integrated circuit manufacturing process. However, in a typical integrated circuit manufacturing process, it is difficult to integrate the magnetoresistance component with the peripheral integrated circuit on a common substrate on condition that the performance of the magnetoresistance component is not affected.